Feliz Natal!
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: O clichê dos clichês. Sentar em frente à lareira e suspirar pelo príncipe encantado. Por que eu estou me prestando a esse papel ridículo? Nem eu sei. Fic JL!


O clichê dos clichês. Sentar em frente à lareira e suspirar pelo príncipe encantado. Por que eu estou me prestando a esse papel ridículo? Nem eu sei.

Estar sozinha no Natal é muito ruim. Queria que as meninas estivessem aqui. O dormitório fica irritantemente silencioso sem as gargalhadas de Emmeline ou os gritos de Marlene.

Aliás, não era só o meu dormitório que estava irritantemente silencioso. A torre inteira parecia estar se negando a produzir algum barulho.

E isso não era normal. Não quando os Marotos estão nessa torre.

Inconscientemente, levantei os olhos e mirei a escada que levava ao dormitório dos meninos.

O que eles estariam fazendo? Estariam aprontando mais uma? Certamente.

Dominava por uma estranha curiosidade, me levantei e segui em direção às escadas.

Subi os degraus lentamente, ignorando os avisos que a minha consciência dava.

O dormitório dos meninos era basicamente igual ao nosso. Um enorme corredor com sete portas, um para cada ano.

A do 7º ano ficava no fundo do corredor. Caminhei lentamente evitando fazer barulho. Encostei o ouvido na porta tentando captar fragmentos de possíveis conversas. Nada.

Me perguntei por um instante se deveria bater na porta. Melhor não. Sendo assim, abri a porta com cuidado e observei a bagunça que assolava o dormitório masculino.

Roupas, livros, tinteiros vazios, penas quebradas, peças de jogos de xadrez, cartas de baralho e mais algumas coisas que eu não perdi tempo tentando identificar decoravam o chão do quarto.

Em uma cama perto da parede Sirius, sem camisa, jogava uma partida de Snap Explosivo com James. Tentei ignorar as batidas frenéticas que o meu coração deu quando o maroto de óculos entrou no meu campo de visão.

Remus estava em sua cama, lendo atentamente um grande volume sobre Artes das Trevas.

Peter enroscado no chão, separava seus doces por cores.

Nenhum deles reparou de imediato na minha presença. Sirius foi o primeiro a notar que eu estava ali.

Arrumando uma mecha do cabelo negro que caía sobre seus olhos, ele me perguntou:

- Fizemos alguma coisa?

James virou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando identificar com quem o amigo estava falando. Ele pareceu seriamente impressionado ao me encontrar ali.

Remus fechou o livro e o colocou na mesa de cabeceira, olhando interrogativamente para mim.

Peter apenas virava a cabeça rapidamente, não sabendo se olhava para mim ou para os Marotos.

- Não fizeram nada. Só estava me perguntando se eu poderia ficar um pouco com vocês – respondi insegura. Estava começando a me perguntar que raios eu estava fazendo ali.

James sorriu passando a mão no cabelo. Eu ri nervosamente.

- Claro que pode ficar – ele disse. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de se virar para o amigo: - Ponha uma camiseta, Almofadinhas.

O som da gargalhada de Sirius encheu o quarto. Eu também não resisti e até Remus riu.

- Não esquenta Pontas. Lily não vai cair de amores por mim só por me ver sem camisa – ele disse enquanto caminha até o armário de mogno.

Vestiu rapidamente uma camisa cinza e, ainda rindo, olhou para James:

- Está bom assim? Você não quer que eu coloque uma jaqueta também, não é?

James bufou irritado e eu me encaminhei para a única cama arrumada, que deduzi ser de Frank.

Sirius, ainda rindo, juntava as cartas de baralho que estavam em cima da cama, e James, ainda sem graça, foi se sentar em outra cama, que provavelmente era a dele.

Em seguida, os quatro Marotos olharam para mim e eu soltei uma risada.

- Que foi? Finjam que não estou aqui. Só não queria ficar sozinha no Natal.

Peter deu de ombros, Remus voltou a sua leitura. James continuou me observando e Sirius olhava para nós com um sorriso maroto.

- Quer jogar xadrez, Lily? – Sirius perguntou.

Eu apenas meneie a cabeça.

- Não sou boa nisso. Perderia espetacularmente para você. Não estou a fim de passar o meu Natal perdendo para ninguém.

Sirius soltou uma risada que me pareceu estranhamente canina.

James olhava irritado para Sirius, por um motivo que eu desconhecia.

- Que foi, James? – Sirius perguntou olhando para o amigo – Por que essa cara feia?

- Cala a boca, seu cachorro. – o outro devolveu; a expressão irritada desaparecendo do seu rosto.

- Não calo não, seu veado. – Sirius respondeu, mostrando a língua para o amigo.

- Cer-vo! – James disse de um jeito que me parecia quase automático.

Eu arregalei os olhos e encarei os dois morenos. Eles se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Eu apenas dei de ombros. Já estava acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de brincadeira vinda dos dois, e eu não queria nem pensar no que aquilo poderia significar.

- Então – começou Sirius se virando pra mim – pra onde exatamente as suas amigas foram nesse feriado?

- Marlene foi visitar o irmão na França, Alice e Emmeline foram se refugiar na fazenda que o pai da Line tem, Hilary voltou pra casa e, por fim, restou só eu.

- E porque você também não foi pra casa? – James perguntou me olhando curiosamente.

Eu suspirei. Como explicar que não queria ir pra casa para não ter que aturar uma irmã que odeia magia? Dizendo exatamente isso seria um bom modo.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa pra não ter que aturar minha irmã dizendo que odeia magia e que eu sou uma anormal – eu respondi, sorrindo tristemente.

- Eu nem conheço sua irmã e eu já não gosto dela – James disse, se deitando na cama.

- Pontas, ela é sua cunhada! Como pode dizer isso dela? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo perplexo.

Peraí! Cunhada? Agora a perplexa era eu! Eu abri a boca pra responder àquela indireta direta, mas James foi mais rápido que eu.

- Dá pra parar de idiotices, Sirius? Essa é a primeira vez que a Lily vem nos visitar. Você deveria se comportar bem.

- Sim, senhor! Prometo que serei exemplar, senhor! – Sirius disse, tentando bater continência. Tentativa fracassada, devo acrescentar. Depois riu alto e se escondeu atrás de uma revista de Quadribol.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça, observando curiosa James olhar inseguro pra mim.

Eu sorri. Por que eu sorri? Isso é uma coisa que nem eu posso responder. Só sei que sorri. E inexplicavelmente me senti bem com isso.

- Sabe o que eu queria? – eu perguntei de repente, quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

Apenas James continuou olhando pra mim. Peter se ocupava em guardar os doces em uma caixa com cadeado e Remus e Sirius não desgrudavam os olhos de suas leituras. Eu apenas dei de ombros e continuei com o meu raciocínio.

- Comer.

- À uma hora dessas? – Sirius perguntou, ainda segurando a revista na frente do rosto.

- Por acaso tem alguma regra que determina o horário em que uma pessoa pode ter fome? – eu perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não há. Mas aonde exatamente a Monitora-Chefe pretende arranjar comida? – James perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

- Na cozinha – eu sussurrei, mal acreditando nas minhas palavras. Eu devia estar realmente com fome para estar incentivando algo como isso.

- Não é proibido ir à cozinha? – James disse, aumentando o sorriso; os olhos brilhando marotamente.

- Para tudo há uma exceção. E hoje é noite de Natal. – eu respondi me levantando – Quem vem comigo?

Peter já se preparava pra dormir. Remus negou com a cabeça. James se levantou, parando de frente pra mim.

- Eu vou.

- Você vem, Sirius? – eu perguntei para o moreno. Ele apenas fez um sinal negativo com a mão, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

Eu dei de ombros, me dirigindo para a saída do quarto enquanto tentava não pensar o que significava andar com James Potter pelo castelo no meio da noite.

James Potter. Meu maior mistério. Eu ainda vou pesquisar em livros antigos de Magia para saber se ele realmente não lançou nenhum feitiço em mim. Afinal, como eu posso odiá-lo em um dia e amá-lo no outro?

Quando ele sorriu pra mim, me dando passagem no quadro da Mulher Gorda, eu tive a minha resposta. Ele havia afinal me conquistado.

O caminho até à cozinha foi feito no mais completo silêncio. Eu esperava encontrar os elfos adormecidos, e fiquei realmente surpresa ao ver que a maioria deles continuava acordada.

James chamou um de aparência maluquinha e conversou em sussurros com ele por alguns segundos. Um minuto depois, eu tinha uma refeição completa em cima da mesa.

Eu apenas sorri agradecida e me servi de chocolate quente. Sem perceber, enchi uma xícara para James também.

- Já pensou naquilo que eu disse? – ele perguntou finalmente, tomando um gole da bebida.

Eu suspirei. Se eu havia pensado? Era a única coisa que andava nos meus pensamentos ultimamente.

Ah, vocês querem saber o que é? Pois bem, eu explicarei. Na véspera de Natal, em uma Sala Comunal praticamente vazia, James havia me pedido em namoro. Eu fiquei surpresa, gaguejei muito e prometi que ia pensar. Eu, com certeza havia cumprido com a minha promessa. A nossa conversa tinha me assombrado até nos sonhos.

E agora, estar ali encarando aqueles orbes castanho-esverdeados ansiosos, definitivamente me tirava do sério.

Eu segurei a caneca com força, buscando segurança. Levantei o olhar, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Eu aceito.

Ele sorriu, me puxando para um beijo. O mais doce que eu já tinha provado. Com gosto de chocolate.

- Feliz Nata, Lily. – ele desejou, quando finalmente nos separamos.

- Feliz Natal, James – eu disse, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

MaHh olhando para os dois lados para se certificar que naum tem ninguém aqui com uma bazuca

Sorry people! Eu não sei como eu tenho coragem pra postar uma coisa assim.

Me mandem reviews! Xingando, obviamente e dizendo q eu deveria parar de tentar escrever. XD... E se você gostou, manda review tbm! Eu vou adorar!

Beijos para todos!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
